Conquer with Hope
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: Johan's an average teen that recently moved into a new town. Judai's an average druggie who's getting worse and worse. Will Johan be able to save Judai from himself and others before he's gone forever? To conquer with hope is what Johan wishes do to, but will he end up falling in love in the process? JudaixJohan - Spiritshipping - AU - WANRING: DRUGS AND SEX


**Counquer with Hope**

**Chapter One**

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

The air vibrated as the music blasted throughout the building, shaking the floor and enticing the huge mosh-pit inside of it. Movement was everywhere, nonstop. Lights flashed every color of the rainbow, gleaming in all direction, shining on the bodies dancing, sweating, breathing. Fog machines and strobe lights flashed in the matter of seconds, showing the variety of people jumping, grinding. Enjoying life as much as they could. The smell of alcohol and weed hung in the air and hugged onto the people below, not as if they cared. In love with the high that came with it, with drinks to share anywhere with anyone, was a two color haired teen named Judai Yuki.

_Boom. Boom. Boom!_

The last note vibrated his core, stimulating him. He rolled his hips and leaned back into someone behind him, a stranger. He didn't care though, he was giving it his all tonight. He won't remember it in the morning anyways. Only somethings. He was thinking he sort of overdid it tonight, well he wasn't thinking that now, but he would tomorrow at school. This morning before school, he smoked a joint with his buddy Chazz, at lunch he took another inhale, in the afternoon before the party he had some margaritas with Chazz had a 40-sac($40 of weed, big piece of weed) with some hydros and headed out, when they got to the place he was at now it was like a dream come true. His high made it even better. Everyone was either drunk, high, or on some sort of drug, and dancing like the world would never end. Like he was doing now. The flashing of the lights made him disoriented and lost among the group of people, making him lose Chazz, but he was probably off making out with some random girl anyways or snorting a line. That's what caused him to give up his search of Chazz and end up dancing. He couldn't control his energy no longer, so he found a smashed group of people and joined in on the fun. He made some acquaintances and some partners. That's how he ended up with the one he had now. He gasped when the stranger breathed onto his neck and pushed himself closer to him, bringing him back into reality. His hot breath tickled his smooth skin, covered in sweat.

No words crossed between the two, it was a mutual understanding amongst everyone in the building. This was a party, not a dating site. You dance, you get high, you makeout, you get drunk, you fuck, you leave knowing you had a good time. Of course, that's what Chazz told him you did, as he had experienced more of this stuff than he had. Judai had only been to one party and it was _way _smaller than the one he was at now, it was just a house party with friends and a couple strangers. This party, though, was more than he had ever imagined. The smells, the people, the lights, the music. It was absolutely incredible.

"Hey," the man's shouting voice was like barely even a whisper to him, "do you want to go have some more?" His hand crept on Judai's inner thigh.

In his drug haze and disoriented state, he didn't speak, just nodded.

"Good, come with me." He grabbed onto his had, much smaller than his, and was dragged away from the group of people and navigated through the crowd. There was an opening of people and he pulled him into it. There was a poorly attempted paper with a straws and white lines of heaven on top of it. Judai knew what it was, he had only tried it once though. It was cocaine. He made Judai go on his knees and handed him a straw, "This is gonna make us feel _great_ when we fuck." He gave a seductive grin and bent over the white lanes.

Due to the weed, I had a late reaction time in thinking and speaking, so after the snort his line I finally processed everything, "Fuck?"

"_Judai-!_"

At the sound of his name, he turned his head to the miniscule sound of his name, but the guy he was with forcefully grabbed his chin and turned him to the coke, "Hurry, babe, I wanna fuck you so bad."

_Huh?_ He ignored the guy, he didn't wanna fuck him, so he didn't understand why he thought they were going to. He bent over and put the straw up to his nostril and snorted it. It burned the inside of his nose and made him cringe, he only got thhrough half of the line when he heard his name again.

"Judai!"

He turned again and saw Chazz burst through the crowd a people.

"Judai, finally I found you, hurry! We have to go! The cops just got here!"

The coke started hitting him then. He burst out laughing, it wasn't funny at all though! That was some serious shit, but for some reason he couldn't stop laughing at Chazz. Why? Well his face was blue!

"Judai?! Judai?!" Chazz yelled at him in confusion, he saw the table behind them and the cocaine and rashly turned to the guy next to Judai, "What did you give him? What the hell, asshole!"

Judai turned to the guy who gave him the fun stuff and winked at him, "Thanksssssssssss," he gave a big wide grin and put his arms out to Chazz, "Chazzyy, come pick me up!"

Chazz sighed at him, and pushed the guy away from Judai, he seemed too high off the cocaine to really move. He hurriedly picked up Judai, noticing the police were getting even closer to the building, and started running. Thankfully sober. He ran out to the car with a cranked out Judai and put him in the back seat, buckling him in like a child.

"Chazzyy!"

"Shut up, Judai!"

Judai rolled his eyes at the black, spikey haired guy. He need to learn to have some fun! Like he was having with his big friend Neos sitting next to him. They were playing patty cake while Chazz was driving. He looked to Chazz with glassed over eyes, "Chazzy! Neos is really good at patty cake! Come play with us!" He whined, not getting why Chazz was driving him away from the party, it was so much fun there!

"Judai, you're high, calm down."

Judai stuck his tongue out at him, "Noooooooo, I''m nott!"

"Yes! Now shush, I'm trying to drive!"

He rolled his eyes again that night, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms. He felt like he had all the energy in the world right now! He just wanted to jump out of the car and run around singing! But Chazz wouldn't let him.

_Click._

It it him then. He started crashing.

A large yawn came from him, his body became tired and he didn't feel like moving around anymore. He wanted a soft bed to lay in . . . he looked at the seat he was in and laid down, it was good enough. He watched as Chazz drove away from the danger and slowly his world turned black.

* * *

Heyy, it's me(: Sorry if this was really a piece of shit chapter, but it was all I could sum up, afterall I've never been to a party like this, just dances, so I was kind of trying to get it to meld together. I've never tried cocaince, so I'm not sure if that's what it's like, so if you have before, let me know what it's like and I'll rewrite this. Thanks for reading you guys and I hope you have a great day! :D

~Yours Truly, Star ;)


End file.
